


Coming Up Easy.

by herstorybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sammy, Caught in the Rain, Chick-Flick Moments, F/M, Fluff, Protective Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, protective brother, song!fic, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: Sam and Y/N wake up in the same bed and are thrown into the consequences of the morning after. When Dean makes a sudden return they have to think quickly on their feet. Will big brother approve of their recent relationship development? Be ready for rom-com cliche moments and tooth-rotting fluff!
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader
Kudos: 27





	Coming Up Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Over on my Patreon, a song!fic went down pretty well. So I thought, wouldn’t it be great to do more for my ao3 lovely readers!

__

_‘It was in love I was created, and in love is how I hope I die.’ - Paolo Nutini, Coming Up Easy._

Sam opened his eyes and noticed the dark blue tones of the room. The sun hadn’t quite managed to peek over the horizon yet. The motel curtains were closed, but thin enough that he could see the cars parked outside. The Impala wasn’t in its expected spot. It looks like Dean hadn’t returned to the motel after a night of boozy flirting with single women in the local bar. Sam was, for the first time, happy about that fact. When he heard the light snuffle beside him, he turned over and was reminded of the night before. It had happened slowly. No booze, no life or death moments declaring undying love for one another. It just happened slowly over time. And last night it hit its peak.

He gazed at Y/N’s sleeping form, curled up in a small ball beside him. Her hair was dangling around the pillow she slept on, her bare shoulder peeking out from under the white duvet. Her nose scrunched lightly in her sleep, and even with his hazy morning eyes, he could still see the delicate marking of her face and skin. He rolled over, laying face to face with her. He didn’t want to wake up, she looked too peaceful. Her cheeks however looked far too tempting. He allowed his fingers to disobey his mind. His fingertip brushed over the skin off her cheek, reviling the in the contact he felt. Y/N eyelids started to flutter open, revealing her beautiful Y/E/C eyes. A sleepy smile formed on her lips as Sam moved his hands away.   
“Sorry.” He whispered.   
“Hmm?” She hummed her response, stretching her neck and waking up her body. “Morning.” She greeted with a cheeky smile as hee body relaxed further into the bed again.   
“Morning.” Sam chuckled. “So, last night. We should probably talk…”   
“Shush!” Y/N interrupted Sam, pushing herself up from the bed and eyes wide and alert.   
“What?” Sam asked, following her movements. Then he heard it. The unmistakable purr of the Impala.   
“Dean!” They didn’t have time to have the brief conversation of ‘do we tell Dean what happened?’ They still needed to figure out what happened. It was an impulse that they both leaped out of bed and dressed in a messy panic. They tossed each other their clothing, rapidly pulling on Jeans and flannel shirts. In the hurry, they both instantly starting pulling on their shoes. Dean walked in as they were both tying their laces.   
“Oh! You’re up. Going somewhere?” The two looked at each other with confusion before they realized what they’d done. With heated faces and blushed cheeks, Y/N blurted out…   
“Walk! Sunrise!” Dean squinted at the half sentences.   
“We’re going for a walk, we thought we’d catch the sunrise.” Sam translated.   
“Oh,” Dean shrugged, kicking off his boots and moving over towards his bed. “Well good luck with that, looks like it might rain.” He told them flopping down onto his bed. Y/N and Sam didn’t see the use in arguing and both grabbed their jackets before hurdling out the door.

When the door slammed shut, Dean rolled over to get a few more hours of sleep before they returned. As he shut his eyes, a flash of color popped into his head. He opened and looked over the other two beds beside him. Y/N’s was pristinely made, except for a few dips where people had been sitting on it. Sam’s however was a mess. Duvets tangled and thrown about. None of this was particularly odd he guessed. Easily explained by Y/N making her bed and Sam not. But it was the bright blue lace fabric peeking out from under Sam’s pillow that got Dean standing to his feet. He pulled out the material and studied it in his hands. When the shape and form made sense, he threw it across the room in horror. A picture was quickly forming in his mind. “Son of bitch.”

* * *

“So,” Sam finally broke the silence as they walked the grounds off the nearby park.   
“So,” Y/N echoed. The sky was still grey and any sunrise they would see would be a form of a miracle. The air was muggy, and Y/N could almost feel the weight of the clouds, holding in the rain. “We should…”   
“Yeah! Yeah, I was gonna say…” the awkward tension in the air was as thick as it had ever been for Sam and Y/N as they walked the stone path, passing newly blooming violet flowers planted in the grass. “Let’s sit,” Sam suggested when they came across a bench. Y/N nodded without a word and followed the line of his outstretched arm. She sat on the wooden bench, feeling the cold surface penetrating through the thick fabric of her clothes. She sat with her hands in her lap, feeling like a nervous teenage girl for the first time in her life. She stole an award glance at Sam as he sat down beside her, hands also resting in his lap. He smiled at her politely but with worried eyes.   
“Last night was… good?” Y/N asked.   
“Yes! Yes! Very good! Last night was, very good, thank you.” Sam scowled himself the moment the words left his mouth. ‘Last night was very good, thank you?’ Had he really just said that? Y/N fought back the cringed laugh that was resting in her throat, not wanting to upset Sam or make the moment even odder than it already was. Y/N breathed in heavily, bracing herself for the words she was about to announce. Sam seemed to find a sudden moment of courage and beat her to it. “Last night was all I’ve wanted for quite some time.” He told her, looking down at the ground.   
“Really?” Y/N asked hopefully. Sam looked up at her and smiled.   
“Really.” He sat up straight, his hand drifting over to cup the side of Y/N’s face. His thumb brushing the soft skin of her cheek. Like a magnetic pull, they both began to fall closer and closer to one another. The moment their lips were just a breath away from a meeting, the skies opened. The heavy arms of the clouds finally released the heavy load they had been holding up. The rain fell heavily and loudly. The couple looked up at the sky with humorous disbelief. Y/N laughed loudly, at the sheer typical notion of the weather during a moment like this. “Come on!” Sam smiled and yelled over the rain. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They took shelter under a large oak tree, laughing and looking as water droplets dripped from each other's hair and clothes.

As their laughter subsided into bright silent smiles, Sam looked down at the beauty that was Y/N. She was soaking wet, hair dripping, clothes damp through, but she had the brightest smile on her face that he felt warm. “Y/N, I want this.” He admitted to her. With a relieved smile Y/N looked up at the youngest but tallest Winchester.   
“Me too.” Sam stepped over the friendly line they had drawn long ago and dived in to kiss Y/N passionately. With his hands buried in her hair, Y/N pulled him closer with her hands fisted into his shirt. They both smiled against each other as they kissed, knowing there was no going back now. And not wanting to.

When they parted their lips and rested their heads against the others, a sudden bright beam shone across the park and landed on the two lovers. It was still raining, but when they turned their heads, they could see the vibrant and persistent glow of the rising sun. Sam wrapped his arm around Y/N’s shoulders and she snuggled in tightly to his chest. Together they waited out the rain and watched the sun come up.

* * *

On the walk back, they decided not to tell Dean. Not just yet. He’d only overreact and say they were being stupid. Since he forced to lose Lisa and Ben, the only relationships he seemed to want were one night stands and friendships. They respected that, not arguing or trying to convince him otherwise. He’d gone through a harsh reality that having people to love, meant having a weak spot. An area for the demons and goblins to poke at to catch you off guard. So until they could prove that this development was not going to put either one in danger, they would keep in between themselves. Or at least, that had been the plan.

When they re-entered the motel room, Dean was already standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.   
“Nice walk?” He asked rather sinisterly.   
“Uh, yeah thanks. Whatcha doing Dean?” Y/N asked, her road blocked by the big boulder that was Dean Winchester.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” He said, lifting up his arm and revealing Y/N’s forgotten underwear in his hand.   
“Dean!” She shrieked, snatching her underwear and pushing past him. “What are you doing going through my clothes?” Dean continued to stare down his younger brother.   
“I found them under Sam’s pillow.” Sam’s cheeks went bright pink as he tried to laugh casually.   
“How’d they get there?” He feigned ignorance. Dean’s body erupted in a spasm or arms and limbs.   
“I’ll tell you how they got there!” He shouted. “You two hooked up! Didn’t you?” Sam looked over at Y/N, trying to guess how she wanted to deal with this. Dean followed his stare and looked over at Y/N briefly. “Oh no! Don’t look at her, look at me!” He ordered. “Look me in the eye and tell me there’s a perfectly acceptable explanation for this, that doesn’t involve you two doing the horizontal river dance!” Sam tried to hold his brothers stare but eventually, he wavered.   
“Dean, look…”   
“I knew it!”

Y/N sighed and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. They knew Dean was going to blow up like this.   
“Dean calm down!” Her request went ignored as Dean began pacing up and down the motel room.   
“Okay, solutions. Let’s find a solution.” He muttered. “If you two are just hooking up to kill time and get your kicks, I could be okay with that.”   
“Dean we’re not just hooking up!” Sam insisted. “We’re… together.” The word 'together' made Y/N blush as she sent a warm smile over to Sam. a gooey look that he returned. Dean saw this and fell into a chair.   
“Oh, God!” He wined. “Together? You two are gonna get yourselves killed!”   
“What are you talking about Dean?”   
“You two,” he wagged his finger between the two standing in front of him. “Being a thing, you don’t think the uglies out there aren’t gonna use that against you! You might as well have massive targets on your back and signs saying ‘want to kill this hunter? Use me as bait!’ That’ll work!”   
“Dean,” Y/N said gently, crouching down and holding his hand in-between hers. “There’s already targets and signs on our back. There’s one on yours as well. You guys are my family. The big uglies already know it. Me and Sam, we just want to make the most of the time we have. You can understand that can’t you?” Dean looked down at her suspiciously, inspecting her words in his mind. He didn’t like to admit it, but she had a point. After a deep sigh, he rolled his eyes.   
“Fine!” He said begrudgingly. Y/N laughed and stood up with a gleeful jump. She went over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his torso. “Whoah, no!” Dean rejected. “If this is gonna work you two need to follow school dance rules!” He told them.   
“What?” Sam asked.   
“Two feet apart at all times. Step aside Y/N.”   
“Dean, come on,” Sam argued.   
“It’s okay,” Y/N laughed, removing her hands from around Sam and stepping over to the other side of the room. “He needs time to adjust.” She teased.   
“You’re damn right.” Dean agreed angrily. “Now, I need a shower, I’ve been stewing in here sweating and waiting for you two to come back.”

He grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. When the door closed Y/N and Sam both smiled, quickly stepping back together again and wrapping their arms around each other. “TWO FEET APART!” They heard Dan yell. Sam rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around Y/N’s waist.   
“Want to steal the Impala and go for a ride?” He said with a mischievous grin. “Really give him something to object to?”   
“I thought Dean was supposed to be the bad boy?” Y/N mocked.   
“Shut up and kiss me,” Sam said in a teasing tone. And Y/N happily obliged.


End file.
